


You Are Mine

by beautifulmagick



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, M/M, Public Sex, harry is 17, louis is 28, once you meet your mate, soul mate bondy thing, the public sex is normal, top!Louis, you just kinda go for it, ziam mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on the kink meme: Louis is 28 and has everything everyone desires: fame and money, with a career that most of people only can dream of; the only thing that’s missing in his life it’s, unfortunately, a mate to claim as his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry’s 17 and is his biggest fan. They meet at an autograph signing. Public sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Mine

“Look, all I’m saying is this—your being unmated is great for your record sales. Every single girl and boy who comes to your concerts and album signings are hoping that they will be the one.”

Louis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“That’s not the point Zayn. I don’t care about all that. I just want to find him.” Louis whined.

“You will, Lou. It’s not like you’re old.”

“I’m 28! I’m nearly 30 and unmated. What’s the point of having money, a beautiful house and all the luxuries in the world if I have no one to share it with?” Louis asked archly.

“You’re only 28 and—“

“How old were you when you found Liam?” Louis interrupted him.

“19.” Zayn sighed.

“Exactly. You’ve been with Liam for years and I’m almost 30 and completely alone. I’m beginning to think he’s not looking for me.”

Zayn wrapped a comforting arm around Louis’ shoulder and pulled him close. Louis snuggled into his best friends embrace and tried to ignore the painful emptiness in his heart.

“He’s looking for you, Lou, I promise. Your time is coming.”

“What if he is a fan, Zayn? What if it’s the middle of a concert and I see him and I just have to have him? I’ve been waiting for 28 years—I doubt I will be able to control myself.”

“We’ve practically built your career on that idea, Louis. Trust me, it would be great publicity. Besides, you would not be the first or last celebrity to mate publicly in London.”

Louis snickered and punched Zayn’s arm playfully.

“I just hope I don’t make a fool out of myself when it does happen. It’s your job to clear the room to protect some of my dignity.”

“I’ll try. That’s all I can promise you.

***

Louis was always nervous before album signings. Concerts were great—there was plenty of room between him and the gaggle of screaming girls that seemed to be out for his blood. At signings, there was just a thin table and a line of bored looking body guards. The crowd was always overwhelming and Louis often left with ringing ears and shaking hands. Today seemed to be no different. The line wrapped around the store and Louis was left staring at Zayn desperately.

“You’ll be fine, Lou. It’s just a few girls.” Zayn rolled his eyes at Louis’ dramatics.

“Just a few?!”

Zayn opened his mouth to answer but the doors opened and girls started streaming inside. Louis pasted a smile on his face and reached out to grab the first cd shoved in his face. After only a few minutes, the girls started to blur together in front of his eyes until they were just an endless wave of crying faces and too much glitter. Louis could feel his smile waning and he took a deep breath before grinning wider. The girl in front of his shrieked a little, obviously pleased by the grin and reached out to grab his hand. The security guard closest to him gently pushed her back and herded her away. Louis sighed and signed the next cd.

A curious buzzing took over Louis’ skin as he continued to robotically sign autographs. It felt like his skin was pulling tight over his bones while his blood rushed feverishly just under the surface. It was an odd feeling but Louis chalked it up to the suffocating atmosphere of the room. Suddenly, his stomach was twisting hotly as well, following his blood in a molten dance that was making Louis dizzy. It was too much and Louis turned to find Zayn so he could beg him for a second to breathe—but then he saw him. Louis felt all the air in his lungs leave his body in one violent huff. The buzzing in his skin grew more insistent and his body warmed even more. There was no way Louis could fight it.

The boy was standing just a few people back in the line and his skin looked so cool and pale that Louis longed to press his hot face against him for relief. The boy had gorgeous chocolate curls, pink lips that begged to be kissed and the most beautiful, long body that Louis had ever seen. Louis scratched out a few more autographs and suddenly, the boy was in front of him.

“Hi, I’m Harry.” The boy said, his voice deep and rich.

Louis opened his mouth but no words came out. He took a deep breath, filling his senses with the boy—Harry—before trying again.

“I believe you are mine.” Louis said at last, his voice rough and gravelly.

Harry’s eyes were wide, clear green and so so innocent—but he seemed to understand instantly. He bit his lower lip nervously before nodding. Louis could see that the other boy was warm too, now that he was up close. A pink flush had settled across his pale cheeks and seeped down into the low v-neck of his white t-shirt. He swallowed audibly and took a deep breath.

“I knew it would be you.”

Louis reached across the table and grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt, pulling him down and claiming his lips in a bruising kiss. Harry moaned into his mouth and clambered over the table, eagerly settling himself in Louis’ lap and wrapping his long arms around his neck. Louis growled against him, rocking their hips together and pulling him in even closer. Dimly, Louis heard Zayn shouting for everyone to get back and give them privacy but he could barely hear it over the roaring of blood in his ears.

“I need you.” Harry whimpered, dragging his mouth down Louis’ jaw.

“I know baby, I’ll take care of you.” Louis promised, nipping at his exposed collarbones.

“Now please…”

Louis felt what little self-control he had left completely shatter. He knew that he would never deny this boy anything.

“Up on the table, love.” Louis whispered, arranging Harry on his back on the flimsy table.

Harry pulled Louis down on top of him, cradling his weight between his legs and holding him close. Louis struggled with their pants, the angle was terrible, but he was reluctant to move away. After a few torturous minutes of fighting he finally pulled their pants and underwear down and kicked them to the floor. He pushed Harry’s shirt up until it was stuck under his arms then ran his fingers down his smooth chest and stomach. Harry was still young and his torso was still a bit soft but it was obvious that he was going to fill out beautifully. Louis kissed his stomach tenderly and thanked the stars for such a beautiful, perfect boy.

Louis reached down until he found his pants. He dug around in his pocket until he found his wallet and pulled out the small packet of lube he carried on him just for this reason. He discarded his pants again and slithered up Harry’s body to press insistent kisses to his mouth and jaw. He tore the packet open impatiently and drizzled some of the liquid on his fingers the trailed them down to circle slickly around Harry’s hole.

“Have you done this before?” Louis murmured against his ear.

Harry shivered and shook his head no. Louis pulled back a little, prepared to wait until they were in a more comfortable place but Harry wrapped his legs around him tightly.

“Please Louis, I need you so bad.” Harry begged.

Louis felt his head go dizzy. His name sounded like heaven on Harry’s lips and he wanted to make him say it over and over.

“Just tell me if you need me to stop. I’ll go slow.”

Louis carefully slid one finger inside of Harry’s body, moving it slowly until Harry’s muscles relaxed around it. Once he was sure that Harry would be able to handle it, he pulled back just enough to slip a second finger inside of him. Harry instantly bore down on his hand, opening up for him and taking him deep.

“That’s my good boy.” Louis praised him, fucking him shallowly with his fingers.

Harry whimpered and rocked up to meet his hand. Louis scissored his fingers slowly, opening Harry up. It was hard to move slowly when Harry was moving so much but Louis was determined not to hurt him. He pressed a third finger inside of Harry and paused, allowing Harry to adjust to the stretch before continuing his deep thrusts inside of him. Harry was writhing on the table, begging Louis to please hurry. Louis knew his own patience wouldn’t last much longer so he pulled back and hastily poured the rest of the lube on his hand. He slicked the lube over his dick quickly, trying not to touch himself too much—he was too wound up for any type of teasing. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist again and urged him on.

“Louis, please.”

Louis slowly sheathed himself, pressing in until he bottomed out. Harry cried out shrilly and raked his nails down Louis’ back. Louis held himself still until Harry began to rock underneath him. Louis thrust shallowly, just barely moving. He was worried about hurting Harry but the younger boy was having none of it—he tightened his legs and forced Louis deeper inside of him and bucked his hips up to meet Louis’.

“More.” Harry demanded, biting at Louis’ shoulder.

Louis was pretty sure that he was creating a monster but he gave into Harry’s demands anyway. He thrust harshly, slamming into Harry and causing the whole table to shake underneath them. Harry clung tight to him, meeting each thrust and throwing his head back to moan loudly. Louis’ entire existence narrowed down to this moment, to the feel of Harry all around him and underneath him. It was overwhelming and perfect and Louis knew he’d never be the same again. He could feel his soul shifting inside of him, making room for Harry inside his heart until he was so full that he felt like he would burst out of his skin at any moment.

Louis slid one hand across Harry’s hip and wrapped it around his leaking cock. Immediately, Harry thrust up into his hand and then back down against his cock. He groaned brokenly and squeezed his eyes shut. It was obvious that the younger boy was close and Louis sped up his thrusts.

“Look at me, Harry.” Louis ordered gently.

Harry’s bright green eyes fluttered open and locked with Louis’. Time stopped around them and Louis memorized the exact color of Harry’s eyes as he came, covering their chests with ropes of come. Louis watched Harry’s eyes slide shut once again before he surrendered to his own orgasm, filling Harry up with his seed. They laid there panting, still on the table in the middle of the record store for a long minute.

As his senses returned to normal, Louis realized that they were not alone. There were still fans everywhere. Some were crying, others were watching them with wide, captivated eyes. Others were openly touching themselves—something Louis couldn’t help but roll his eyes at. He looked over at Zayn who only shrugged helplessly.

“I thought we had a deal.” Louis grumbled.

“I said I’d try. There was no way I was getting this store cleared. They all almost stampeded to get closer!” Zayn said exasperatedly.

Louis opened his mouth to retort but then Harry was nuzzling his shoulder and his brain completely derailed.

“Can we go somewhere else now?” Harry asked shyly, chewing on his lower lip.

“Of course, love.” Louis stood and grabbed their pants off of the floor. He sacrificed his own boxers and used them to wipe Harry’s stomach clean before helping him into his jeans. Once dressed, Louis looked out at the sea of faces still staring at them. He belatedly realized that quite a few had their phones out and were recording them. He sighed deeply and raised his hand to wave goodbye to them.

“Aren’t you worried about getting in trouble for leaving the signing early?” Harry asked him softly as they left the building.

“Nah, that’s what Zayn is for. Everything will be fine.” Louis promised him, following his own bodyguard to his car.

“I’m glad it was you.” Harry said as they climbed into the car.

Louis looked at the boy next to him. Harry was probably barely 18 with his baby fat and round face but the boy was flawless. Louis thought about the last ten years and all the waiting and pining and terror that he would be alone forever. It was worth it, he decided, to have someone as perfect and sweet as Harry.

“I’m glad it was you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! My username is beautifulmagick over there too! :)


End file.
